Uray
Government: Uray is a theocracy in all shapes and forms. The nation is lead by a council made up of a member of each of the Gods churches chosen by that God. Heading of the Council goes around to a different priest at the end of the year in a grand ceremony and they gain the title of Brenin. The position of the advisor is headed by someone of the Order of the All Gods. They have no power but to give advice however it is generally regarded highly. In military matters the High Marshal of the Sacred Knights is generally brought into the Council. Village leadership falls to the llywodraethwr of the village that is chosen from among the village leaders. Typically they are not members of the Church but community leaders although as always in Uray the churches are closely linked to the people Geography: Typically Trade is limited to the summer months as the passes and seas around Uray are generally blocked from heavy storms and snow during the long winter in Uray. The land of Uray is surrounded by fierce mountains easily defended and rough seas. Towards the center of the nation the land becomes more temperate and crops can grow well. Winters typically are harsh and cold. Land wise Uray is about a third larger than Valimesia. People: Typically the people of Uray are highly devout to the Gods of Uray and follow their personal God to the upmost. As the Gods of Uray are big on choice no one is derided on their choice of Gods or Religion, although people who preach the word of Kraus are typically looked at with confusion and bafflement. Typically towns and villages are made up of a good mix of worshipers of each of the Gods. The people of Uray are a pale lot from being in the north. Common hair colors are Blond, Brown and Black. Typically Males will wear a beard. Common eye colors are Blue and Green. Language: Urayan Military: The Primary fighting force of the nation of Uray is the Sacred Knights. The Sacred Knights are supported by crossbowmen and spear/axmen raised and trained by the towns. Calvary is typically only used in the inner lands of Uray as the passes do not support the use of Calvary. Religion: The land is predominantly worshipping the Gods. Kraus worship and other religions are basically unknown in these lands. Kraus is only acknowledged mainly as the creator of Eternia and given lip service. Naming conventions: Northern European. So typically names like Isaac and Sophia are common. Major Orders: Sacred Knights- They are the main military force of the lands of Uray and are seen in every town and village. Order of the All Gods- Members of this order worship all the Gods equally instead of just honoring one god above the others. Joining this order means you give up everything including your name. From their ranks the Keepers are chosen. A keeper is someone chosen to wield an artifact of the Gods. As tradition has it, the new keeper takes the item in their care as their last name. Church of the Gods- This is the dominant faction. Religion permeates every walk of life and the blessings of the Gods show through the church. Magic: Magic is entirely unknown in Uray. All the "magic" that happens in Uray is used by the Sacred Knights and Priests of the Gods along with some people chosen by the Gods to wield their powers. Category:World Category:Uray